Puas
by Suck
Summary: Bercerita tentang sosok Hinata dan sebuah rahasia yang disimpannya. Lemon, smut, Ntr, drabble, anak kecil gak boleh baca! Author newbie. Bonus chapter, Naruto x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lemon/Lime, NTR, Gangbang, dll.**

**Rating M!**

**.**

**..**

**Puas!**

**.**

Namanya Hinata Hyuga, dan sekarang ia biasa dipanggil Hinata Uzumaki karena telah menikah dengan Naruto Uzumaki sang Hokage ketujuh. Wanita yang sudah mempunyai dua anak itu selalu bekerja di rumah, terkadang dia keluar rumah untuk membeli bahan makanan atau sekedar bertemu dengan teman seangkatannya.

Tapi, ada satu rahasia yang disembunyikannya. Satu rahasia yang tersimpan rapat didalam dadanya. Rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun—kecuali clan Hyuga.

Hinata mempunyai nafsu seks yang tinggi.

Itu salah satu rahasianya. Naruto sedikit kuwalahan karena harus menggunakan _Kagebunshin _ untuk memuaskan hasrat seks Hinata, karena wanita itu selalu tidak puas jika harus melakukannya satu ronde atau dua ronde. Ia akan selalu meminta kepada Naruto.

Tapi kini...

"Ohhh, Raikage-_sama_! Lebih cepat! Ahhh... yahh! Lakukan lagi!"

"Keh, Istri Hokage memang sangat binal! Lebih binal daripada wanita yang kutiduri!"

"Kau benar, Brother. Dia sangat kuat sekali."

... Hinata berada di ruangan Raikage, ia sedang berhubungan badan dengan Raikage serta adikknya. Wanita itu sangat ketagihan dengan penis kakak beradik itu. "Ohhhh! Penis kalian, aku ingin sekali penis kalian! Lakukan terus, masukan semuanya. Aahhh yaaahh..."

Mereka berdua mengangguk, kemudian terus menggenjot tubuh sintal Hinata. Anus dan vagina wanita itu dimasuki oleh penis hitam legam nan besar—lebih besar dari milik Naruto menurut Hinata. "Sial! Dia tidak ada lelahnya! Istri Hokage terlalu kuat!"

"Kau benar." Balas Killer B yang mulai menjilati dada besar Hinata, penisnya itu masuk ke dalam Vagina milik Hinata, sementara sang Kakak memasuki anus Hinata. Terlihat mereka sangat puas akan kedua lubang Hinata. "Aku mau keluar!"

"Jangan menyerah B!"

"Ohhh, keluarkan semua, yahh seperti itu... ahhh...!"

Killer B langsung menyemprotkan sperma yang sangat banyak, cairan tersebut memenuhi vagina Hinata. Wajahnya tersenyum puas karena telah mencapai klimaksnya.

Sementara sang Kakak sedang bersemangat menggenjot bagian belakang milik Hinata. "Keh, kau sering dimasuki oleh siapa saja, heh?"

"Naruto-_kun_... Ayah... Kak Neji... Kiba dan Akamaru... Shino... bahkan Boruto juga... uhhh... yahhh, lebih cepat Raikage! Lebih kuat, anda sangat hebat..."

Raikage tersenyum, kemudian meremas kedua dada Hinata dengan keras, membuat wanita itu memekik keenakan. Wajah Hinata sudah sangat merah sekarang. "B! kau masih kuat?" Killer B menggeleng pelan, ia sekarang duduk di atas sofa kantor Raikage. "Baiklah... sepertinya hanya aku yang kuat."

Raikage langsung membalikkan tubuh seksi Hinata—masih dengan penisnya yang menancap di vagina tersebut. Raikage langsung meraup bibir seksi Hinata, sambil menggerakkan pinggul tersebut

'_Ini hebat, aku bisa memuaskan hasratku dengan Raikage... ternyata memang benar, Raikage memiliki benda besar ini... ahh, nikmatnya...'_

"Bersiaplah!"

Raikage menenggelamkan penisnya dalam-dalam ke anus Hinata. Pria itu mengeluarkan sperma yang sangat banyak ke dalam tubuh Hinata, hingga wanita itu menjerit keras di dalam kantor Raikge.

Raikage menikmati hubungan badannya bersama Hinata. Ia terlihat sangat puas dengan servis yang dilakukan Hinata, dan sekarang tubuh Hinata diletakkan di atas Lantai oleh sang Raikake. B yang melihat itu langsung berdiri, dan menyodorkan penisnya yang sudah tegang kembali ke Hinata.

"Ini, hisaplah!"

"Punyaku juga!"

Dengan senang hati, Hinata menghisap kedua penis besar tersebut. Kedua lelaki itu mendesah karena Hinata mengocok penis mereka.

"Dia memang jalang."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Brother."

**.**

**END!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonus!**

Pria itu mengetahuinya, ia tahu sebuah rahasia tentang Istri tercintanya, wanita yang diselamatkannya dari cengkraman Klan Otsutsuki. Sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahui klan Hyuuga saja.

Naruto menatap beberapa lembar foto tentang Hinata yang sedang di tusuk penis hitam milik Raikage dan Killer Bee. Pantas saja Hinata selalu ingin lebih, dia sendiri memang Hyperseks. Sekarang, Naruto tengah duduk di sebuah sofa besar, dia menghela napas pelan saat melihat beberapa lembar foto yang dipegang olehnya.

"Naruto..."

Seorang wanita memanggil nama Naruto, wanita itu dari tadi menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, napasnya tersengal-sengal seolah dia tengah berlari kencang, rambut raven panjang miliknya basah akibat keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuh telanjangnya.

"Koyuki? Ada apa? Kau mau klimaks?"

Koyuki mengangguk di saat ia menggenjot penis Naruto, dia pun meneriakkan nama Naruto, tubuh seksinya menegang di saat dirinya sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Setelah mencapai klimaksnya, tubuh wanita itu jatuh tepat di pelukan Naruto, penis pria itu keluar dari liang senggama Koyuki, dipeluknya lembut wanita yang berstatus sebagai seorang Daimyo.

Naruto pun meletakkan Koyuki di samping tubuhnya, dia menatap beberapa Bunshin miliknya sedang menikmati beberapa wanita cantik, sebut saja Sara sang Ratu dari Rouran, lalu Shion seorang wanita pendeta dari Negeri Iblis, lalu Amaru seorang Doctor wanita yang Tomboy, serta Shizuka dari Desa Nadeshiko.

Semua wanita itu sedang menikmati hubungan badan dengan Bunshin milik Naruto, mereka seolah puas akan servis yang diberikan oleh sang Hokage dalam kunjungan mereka.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Muncullah Hanabi, dan Mirai dengan wajah merah merona. Mereka kemudian berjalan ke Naruto asli yang berada di ranjang King size. Dibelakang dua gadis itu ada Sarada yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya malu saat dia melihat pemandangan asing didepannya.

Naruto sendiri menyeringai saat dia melihat Hanabi masuk, dia pun memberikan beberapa lembar foto kakaknya yang sedang memadu kasih bersama dua orang pria berkulit hitam.

"Kakakmu bermain di belakangku, tapi aku tak terlalu memperdulikan dia, karena aku sendiri akan dilayani oleh adiknya yang seksi."

"Tolong, maafkan Kakakku Niisan."

"Tak apa-apa, aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Kemarilah Hanabi, kau juga Mirai, ohh ada Sarada juga." Hanabi mengangguk kecil, ia kemudian bergerak maju mendekati Naruto sambil melepaskan pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Gadis itu kemudian naik ke atas ranjang Naruto, dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto, sambil memberikan sebuah senyum menggoda kepada pria itu. "Kakakku telah melakukan hal itu dengan para anggota klan, dan beberapa temannya, ia bahkan pernah memperkosa Boruto dengan binalnya."

Naruto tak terkejut dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Hanabi, ia sendiri sudah menduga hal tersebut karena beberapa kali memergoki Hinata sedang melakukan Blow job kepada beberapa pria yang ditemuinya.

"Baiklah, sekarang puaskan aku Hanabi!"

"Baik, Hokage-sama!"

Hanabi pun menurunkan pinggulnya, kemudian beberapa kali melakukan goyangan erotis di hadapan Naruto.

Beberapa wanita yang lain telah selesai melakukan urusannya dengan Bunshin Naruto, Sarada dan Mirai pun menggantikan para wanita yang sedang bercanda ria. Harem Naruto kali ini sangat damai jika dilihat, tidak saat pertama kali mereka semua bertemu, semuanya berebut untuk melakukan Blow Job kepada Naruto.

"Haah, inilah hidup, menjadi pemimpin, dan dikelilingi wanita cantik, seperti kau Hanabi," Naruto mencium sekilas bibir Hanabi, dia pun meremas lembut buah dada besar milik adik iparnya itu. "Siapa yang menyangka kalau kau punya tubuh Seksi seperti ini?"

"Kak Naruto juga, siapa yang menyangka kalau kau punya penis besar seperti ini, bahkan sampai membuat Harem seperti ini."

Naruto hanya menyeringai saja saat Hanabi membalas pernyataannya. Ia sendiri sudah puas akan para wanita yang ada di ruangan ini, ia juga tak peduli Hinata yang tengah memadu kasih.

"Hari ulang tahunku ini sungguh indah."

**..**

**.**

**End!**


End file.
